As Destemidas
by Rapha-chan
Summary: Kagome, Rin e Sango são melhores amigas e trabalham para o F.B.I, ambas querem descobrir o que aconteceu com seus pais desaparecidos e continuam o trabalho deles, e no meio de tudo isso conhecem os meninos que mudarão suas vidas. KxI RxS SxM
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopse: Kagome Rin e Sango sao amigas desde pequenas, seus pais trabalhavamna F.B.I mas sumiram em uma das missoes. Quando completaram 18 anos ja eram agentes secretas da F.B.I e conseguiram continuar a missao de seus pais, queriam descobrir o que tinha acontecido com eles e qual a causa.**  
**Descobriram que era tudo por causa da Shikon no Tama, uma joia que fora separada em varios fragmentos. Existia um maniaco que queria esta joia e fazia de tudo para te-la. Tambem descobriram que tinha 3 fragmentos desta joia com tres garotos. Elas vao parar em uma faculadade para pegar os fragmentos desses garotos e proteger esses fragmentos. Nessa historia tera descobertas... romance... comedia e muia açao...**

**Capitulo 1**

Kagome, Rin e Sango moravam em uma casa que o F.B.I as deram para morar. A casa era de dois andares, tinha 4 quartos. O quarto de kagome tinha o guarda-roupa perto da porta e era branco, a cama era em frente a janela o endredom era azul claro, na janela tinha uma cortinha azul escuro e em um dos cantos do quartos tinha uma mesa com computador e telefone e em outra parte do quarto um saco de luta e a parede do quarto era azul claro.  
O quarto de Rin era lilas o guarda-roupa branco e ficava em frente a porta encostado na parede em um dos cantos do quarto, a cama de Rin ficava do lado da porta e tinha uma colcha roxa com flores, do lado da cama tinha uma mesa com um computador, telefone e varios outros aparelhos, na janela tinha uma cortina roxa.  
O quarto de Sango era rosa claro, a cama ficava do lado da janela e tinha um colcha rosa-choque com listras em rosa claro, do outro lado da janela tinha o guarda roupa branco, do outro lado do quarto tinha uma mesa com computadar e telefone, em frente a cama de Sango tinha um baú e dentro tinha espadas, armas e adagas, na janela uma cortina rosa-choque.

Na sala tinha dois sofas, um era para frente a TV de plasma e o outro de frente a janela , na frente dos sofas uma mesinha de vidro com um vasinho de flores. Tinha um corredor que dava a porta de entrada, a cozinha e a escada. No quintal tinha uma piscina grande, uma churrasqueira e na parte coberta tinha pufes de varias cores com uma mesinha no centro. Kagome é a primeira a acordar entao vai arrumar o cafe da manhã, era o primeiro dia de faculdade. Logo Rin acorda e vai tomar cafe.

-Bom dia Kah-chan!- fala rin se sentando na mesa

-Bom dia Rin, a Sango ja acordou?

-Eu acho não.

-Ta.

Kagome sai da cozinha e vai ate o quarto de Sango. Ela bate na porta, mas ninguem abre entao ela abre devagar a porta e ve Sango dormindo. Ela vai ate Sango de fininho, chega bem perto do ouvido da amiga.

-SANGOOO,ACORDAA!- grita Kagome

Sango acorda assustada e cai da cama.

-O QUE, ONDE, QUE FOI MINHA FILHA!- grita Sango levantando rapidinho e olhando para os lados que nem louca.

Kagome cai na gargalhada.

-KAGOME HIGURASHI nao faz mais isso, pelo amor de Deus!- fala Sango com a mao no peito.

-Ta bom, agora vamos comer.

Elas vao para a cozinha e rin pergunta o que era toda aquela gritaria e quando as meninas contam ela cai na gargalhada. Logo se arrumam e vao para a faculadade. Cada uma tinha uma CBR, Kagome uma preta com detalhes em azul, Rin uma preta com detalhes em vermelho e Sango uma preta com detalhes em rosa.

-INUYASHAA ACORDA CARA, OU GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR!- grita Mirok pela 20ª vez para o indigente do outro lado da porta.

-CALA A BOCA MIROK!- responde Inuyasha irritado.

Mirok desiste, sempre era assim, o amigo sempre se atrasava. Ele vai para a sala onde estava Sesshoumaru sentado no sofa olhando pro nada.

-Inuyasha é muito dorminhoco!- fala Mirok se jogando no sofá.

-Isso nao é nenhuma novidade ¬¬. -fala Sesshoumaru sério como sempre.

Logo Inuyasha aparece na sala com cara de poucos amigos.

-VOCÊ me paga.- fala Inuyasha indo ate Mirok e apontando para este.

-Calminha Inuyasha, eu tinha que te acordar, por favor nao me mata Ç.Ç. - fala Miok com medo do amigo.

Inuyasha avança em Mirok e começa a sacudi-lo.

-Sera que as mocinha da para parar de brigar para irmos embora, se nao vamos nos atrasar...- fala Sesshoumaru frio indo pegar suas coisas.

-SESSHOUMARU SEUU... QUEM É MOCINHA AQUI?- grita Inuyasha irritada soltando Mirok que da graças a Deus.

-Você.- fala Sesshoumaru saindo do apartamento.

Inuyasha, irritadinho, vai atras junto a Mirok e vão para a faculdade. Mirok e Inuyasha tinha uma CBR, Inuyasha uma preta e vermelha e Mirok uma preta e branca. Já Sesshoumaru tinha um Volvo prata.

**Fim do capitulo 1. **

**Oie, desculpem, eu ja tinha começado a postar essa fic, mas eu apaguei sem querer ^^' vou começar a repostar e mais rapido se possivel hehehe, espero que gostem! bjss**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Elas chegam na escola e estacionam suas CBRs uma do lado da outra, quando elas desciam chega uma garota em uma moto preta, ela usava uma calça de couro preta e uma blusa de couro vermelha, logo estaciona e desce da moto. Todos a olhavm, ela tira seu capacete e balança o cabelo e vai em direção à entradada da faculdade. Kagome, Rin e Sango que tinham estacionado perto da entrada , olham a "garota" indo para entrada. Kagome que estava mais perto da entrada, coloca o pé fazendo a garota cair na lama que tinha na entrada.

-Ai! - Fala a garota, todos que estavam na entrada e perto da mesma começam a rir do ocorrido.- Olha garota o que você fez com a minha roupinha!

-Eu? EEu? EEEUU? logico que nao...- fala Kagome sarcasticas apontando para si mesma.

-Sim VOCÊ! Olha se você se puser na minha frente de novo, você vai...

-Eu vou O QUE, querida? Oha garota se você que é a Rainha da Inglaterra o problema é seu, mas aqui você nao manda em nada, ouviu bem, NADA!- fala Kagome se irritando com a garota.

-ORA SUA...

-Ah pera ai, eu ja sei que você é... - fala Kagome, a ''garota'' que cara de vitoriosa- você é uma patricinha metida a besta que ta me enchendo o saco!

O sorriso da garota morreu e se transformou em uma careta de raiva.

-Meu nome é Kikyo Nakayama, se lembre bem desse nome, pois ouvi-lo muito.- fala Kikyo saindo do lugar furiosa.

-Parabéns senhorita, a bastente tempo que eu estou querendo fazer isso com aquela metida. - fala uma jovem indo em direçao as meninas.

-Obrigada.- fala Kagome.

-Meu nome é Ayame Meiko, tambem sou rival da Kikyo.

-Mas o que está tal de Kikyo tem de tão importante?- fala Rin ficando do lado de Kagome.

-Nada, mas é que ela tem banda aqui na faculdade e diz que a voz dela é linda e é uma das melhores cantoras daqui.

-Mas como sabe se hoje é primeiro dia de aula?- fala Sango do lado de Rin

-É que ano passado, no colegial, ela tinha a banda e como a maioria do terceiro ano vinha pra cá, ela agora ta ''famosa''.

-Ah mais eu vou acabar com essa faminha! +_+- fala Kagome.

-A gente nem se apresentou, eu sou Sango Takeda e estas sao Kagome Higurashi e Rin Nanami.- fala Sango.

-Vou mostrar a faculdade para voces.- fala Ayame.

-Claro!- falam as outras.

-Ah mais aquelazinha vai ver só... a se vai...- fala Kikyo limpando sua roupa que estava suja de lama.

-Calma Kiky... ela vai ter o troco.- fala Kagura.

Elas saem do banheiro e andam pelo corredor.

-Ela vai me pagar caro por entrar no meu caminho!

-Olá garotas...- fala Hakudoshii indo em direçao as meninas.

-Olá Hakudoshi, ta sabendo o que aconteceu com a Kikyo?

-Nao, o que foi?

-Umas alunas fizeram a Kikyo cair na lama que tinha na entrada e ainda por cima falou um monte de coisa para ela.

-Eu nao acredito...- fala Hakudoshi rindo.

-PARA DE RIR HAKUDOSHI!.- grita Kikyo esterica.

Toca o sinal e todos vao para suas respectivas salas, Rin Sango Kgome e Ayame ficaram na mesma sala. Quando toca o sinal da saida e todos saem.

-Eu vou indo meninas.- fala Ayame.

-Ta.- repondem as outras

As meninas arrumavam seus materiais quando Kagome fala:

-Eu ja sei!

-O que foi Kah-chan?-pergunta Rin

-Vamos montar uma banda!

**Oie! Tomara que tenham gostado deste capitulo, foi bem pequeno, mas vou começar a aumentar os capitulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-É uma boa idéia Kah-chan mas...- Fala Sango.- Nós estamos em uma missão esqueceu?- Fala baixinho.

-Não tem nada a ver Sango.-Fala Rin entrando na conversa.- O Myoga não falou que não podemos fazer uma banda.

-Verdade.- Fala Kagome concordando.

-Então tudo bem, mas vamos falar com ele mesmo assim.- Fala Sango.

Elas saem da sala e vão para o pátio.

  
- Mas Inu... nós nos amamos, vamos nos reconciliar!

- Não Kikyo, você me traiu com aquele idiota do Narak, isso não tem perdão!- Fala Inuyasha tentando se soltar de abraço de Kikyo que parecia uma gosma grudada nele.

-Mas eu ja falei que ele me beijou a força! Ç.Ç

-Conta outra, eu não acredito nem mais uma palavra que você me diga!

-Mas é verdade meu amor!

-Cai fora Kikyo!

-Não vou enquanto você nao se reconciliar comigo!

-Então eu vou te tirar a força!

Kikyo não solta Inuyasha e sim o aperta mais e mais, eles estavam no pátio e chegam Rin, Kagome e Sango.

-Olha Káh-chan! É a Kikyo. - Fala Rin apontando.-Pelo jeito ela não quer soltar aquele garoto.

Elas chegam mais perto para verem melhor.

-Aquele é o Inuyasha!- Fala Kagome.

-O garoto que temos que temos que proteger?- Pergunta Sango.

Kagome abre a sua bolsa e de lá pega umas fotos. Eram tres fotos de tres garotos diferentes.

-Pelo jeito ele ta muito protegido com a Kikyo.- Fala Kagome com sarcasmo.

As outras riram.

-Mas cade os outro dois?- Pergunta Rin.

Todas olham envolta e encontram eles mais atrás de Inuyasha.

-Ali eles. Vamos la!

Elas chegam perto dos dois meninos.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?- Pergunta Sango.

-A Kikyo nao quer soltar do Inuyasha até eles se reconciliarem. - Fala Mirok sem olhar para as meninas.

-Eles eram namorados?- Pergunta Kagome.

-Sim.- Fala Sesshoumaru tambem sem olhar para as meninas.

-Coitado.- Fala Rin.

-Verdade, a Kikyo pode ser bonita, mas é uma víbora. - Fala Mirok finalmente olhando para as meninas.- Ah, olá meninas, meu nome é Mirok Houshi.- Fala indo em direçao a Sango e beijando a mao dela, mas nao era só isso...

Tap.

Sango lhe da um tapa e o rosto de Mirok fica com a mao vermelha de ouve o tapa, se vira e ve duas meninas afstadas e uma menina vermelha de raiva.

-Você nao presta Mirok.

Inuyasha consegue se soltar de Kikyo e vai ate onde estava o pessoal deixando Kikyou fervendo de raiva e saindo do local.

-Olá.- fala Inuyasha.- Mirok, você nao tem jeito.- Fala olhando o rosto do amigo com a marca de uma mão.

-Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho, prazer.

-E o meu é Inuyasha Taisho.

-O meu é Kagome Higurashi e estas sao minhas amigas Rin Nanami e Sango Takeda.- fala Kagome mostrando as duas.

-Prazer.- Fala Rin.

-E ai vamos ir na cafeteria que tem aqui perto para nos conhecer melhor?- Fala Mirok.

-Claro.- Fala todos menos Sango

-Desde que eu fique bem longe de você...

Eles vao para a cafeteria.

  
Kikyou tinha 18 anos, queria namorar Inuyasha por causa de seu dinheiro. Ela chega em um apartamento e logo bate na porta e um garoto abre.

-Olá Kikyo.. entre.

-Oi Narak.- fala Kikyou entrando.

O apartamento era grande e bem luxuoso.

-Consegiu se reconciliar com seu namoradinho?

-Não, ele nao quer.

-Oh que pena...

-Nao fale assim, desse jeito nao vamos conguir o dinheiro dele!

-Ta, ta mas hoje falei com meu pai e ele disse que tem um novo trabalhinho para nós. Ele disse que é para nós pegar os fragmentos dos meninos.

-Ok, eu pego do Inuzinho e você dos outros dois.

-Sim, fale para Kagura e Hakudoshi.

-Sim.

-E entao, vamos ficar esta noite para nós?- pergunta Narak malacioso

-Sim...

Eles vao para o quarto.

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste também hehehe. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Amanhece na casa dos meninos eles tomavam cafe-da-manhã.

-Até que elas são legais...-fala Inuyasha.

-Sim.-Fala Sesshoumaru.

-E são lindas. *¬*- Fala Mirok babando

-Você não tem jeito Mirok. ¬¬ -Fala Sesshoumaru.

-E eu vi você não tiras olhos da Rin.- Fala Mirok malacioso.

Sesshoumaru levanta de seu lugar, da uma cascudo em Mirok e vai para o quarto.

-Mas eu só falei a verdade..

Inuyasha balança da cabeça negativamente e volta a comer.

Na casa das meninas...

Elas acordam e se reunem na sala.

-É hoje que vamos pegar os fragmentos.- Fala Kagome.

-Nós temos que planejar tudo, nada pode sair errado.- Fala Rin.

-Eu cuido das coisas que vamos usar.- Fala Sango.

-Eu da segurança.-Fala Rin.

-E eu dos guardas.- Fala Kagome.

-Vai ser hoje a noite, eu estava pesquisando e toda as terças eles saem para treinar. O Inuyasha e Mirok fazem treino de futebol e o Sesshoumaru informática.- Fala Sango.

-Ok, quando todos sairem nós entramos.- Fala Rin.

-Ta.- falam as outras.

-Agora vamos nos arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar.

Elas sobem e vão se arrumar e logo estavam prontas e vão para a faculdade.  
Quando chegam vao falar com a professora para perdir permissão para formarem uma banda, já tinham falado com Myoga que aceitou a ideia desde que isso nao atrapalhasse a missão. Elas entram na sala e falam com a professora que responde:

-Claro meninas, já tem o nome e as integrantes?

-Sim, o nome é As Destenidas e as integrantes são: Rin Nanami, Sango Takeda. Vamos ver se a Ayame Meiko irá querer, se não avisamos.

-Esta bem, quero a resposta da Srta. Meiko até o final das aulas.

-Sim Senhora.

Elas saem da sala.

-Vamos falacom a Ayame. - Fala Rin.

E vão atrás da menina.

-Querido Narak, como saberá onde estão os fragmentos?- Pergunta Kikyo.

-Vou ficar de olho neles, se eu sentir a presença dos fragmentos eu dou um jeito de pega-los.

-Esta bem.

-Voce ja avisou os outros?

-Ainda não.

-Então vá avisa-los agora!

Kikyo então sae em busca de Kagura e Hakudoshi.

Kagome, Rin e Sango andavam pelo pátio, quando vêem um tumulto de gente em uma parte e vão ver o que era. Quando chegam vêem uma menina caida e Ayame levantada.

-Você não ouse falar nunca mais do jeito que falou comigo Kagura, se não vai se arrepender.- Fala Ayame como uma voz mortal saindo do tumulto.

Kagura da uma risadinha sarcastica e fala:

-ABRA O OLHO LOBINHA, OU VAI SE DAR MAL!- Grita se levantando do chão e limpando a boca que saia um filhete se sangue.

Ayame se segurava para não voltar lá e acabar com a raça de , Rin e Sango vão até Ayame que se senta em um banco e coloca a ma na cabeça.

-O que aconteceu Ayame?- pergunta Rin se sentando ao lado da amiga.

-Da proxima vez eu acobo com a raça da Kagura Saiko!

-O que ela fez?- pergunta Sango.

-Eu nao quero falar disso, ela e sua amiguinha Kikyo estão na minha lista negra, sem contar o Hakudoshi.

-O trio de idiotas.- Fala kagome

-São quatro, eu esqueci de falar do Narak que se acha o melhor!

-Nossa...- Fala Rin.

-Ok, não viemos aqui fala disso. Ayame você quer entrar para a nossa banda?

-Claro! Como se chama?

-As destemindas.- Fala Sango.

-Legal, eu vou ser a baterista.- Fala Ayame.

-Eu vou ficar com o baixo.-Fala Rin.

-E eu guitarra.- Fala Sango.

-Entao eu canto, nós vamos acabar com a turminha da Kikyo.- fala Kagome.

Bate o sino e todos vao para suas salas, quando acaba Aymae, Rin, Kagome e Sango vão para o pátio.

-Olha lá, é a ''Kikyo''- Fala Kaogme dando enfanse no nome.

Kikyo estava com um grupo de pessoas.

-Esta com Kagura, Hakudoshi, e narak.- fla Ayame apontando cada um.

Elas veem Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Mirok chegando.

-Olha os meninos.- Fla Rin.

Quando elas iam falar com eles veem Kikyo e Kagura indo até os meninos. Kikyo gruda em Inuyasha e Kagura gruda em Sesshoumaru.

-Nossa...- Fala Sango.

Mirok avista as meninas e vai até elas.

-Olá meninas.- Fala Mirok indo em direçao as meninas.

-Ola Mirok.- Falam as tres.

-Meninas eu vou indo, até mais.- Fala Ayame.

-Tchau.- Falam todos.

-Soube que vocês fizeram uma banda.- Fala Mirok.

-Sim.- Fala Sango.

-Agora vocês vao competir com a gente.

-Sim, quem sao da sua banda?- pergunta Kagome.

-Eu, Inuyasha, Sessshoumaru e Kouga, parece que eles estao com companhia.- fala Mirok mostrando.

-Eles vão sofrer.

Viram inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se soltar, mas era em vão.

-Eles precisam de ajuda.- fala Mirok.

-Hum.. vamos.- fala Kagome puxando os amigos.

Eles passam por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru que ainda tentavam se soltar.

-Vixe... EI VOCÊS DUAS - Grita Kagome para Kikyo e Kagura que olham- VOCÊS TOMARAM BANHO HOJE? PORQUE VOCÊS ESTAO FEDENDO!- Fala com a mao no nariz.

Elas se soltam dos meninos e vai em direçao a Kagome que estava um pouco a frente que Rin, Sango e Mirok que riam.

-Você falou que estamos fedendo?- Fala Kikyo com raiva.

Rin fica do lado de Kagome.

-E muito, parece que vivem no lixão!- Fala Rin com a mao no nariz.

-ORA SUAS...!- Fala Kagura que vai para cima de Rin e Kikyo que vai para cima da Kagome.

-As duas desviam e empurram Kikyo e kagura para a poça de lama, as duas caem.

-Acho que não é no lixao Rin, é no chiqueiro.- Fala Kagome para todos ouvirem.

Todos caem na gargalhada . Kikyo e Kagura se levantam e saem bufando.

-Valeu!- Fala Inuyasha nido em direçao a Kagome e Rin.- Salvaram a gente, nao é Sesshoumaru?

-Sim.- Fala Sesshoumaru com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-A qual é Sesshoumaru da uma risada!- Fala Mirok indo em direçao a seus amigos, Sango ia atras.

Todos riem com exceção a Sesshoumaru que da um meio sorriso.

_**Bom, esse capitulo foi um pouco maior ;D espero que tenham gostado e espero os Reviews. Ja ne..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Anoitece e Kagome, Rin e Sango estavam prontas para sua missão: Pegar os fragmentos.  
Kagome usava uma blusa de couro preto com um decote razoável, uma calça de couro, uma bota preta de salto fino e cano longo e luvas que iam depois do cotovelo, o cabelo estava de rabo de cavalo alto. Sango e Rin estavam iguais á ela.

-Rin você cuidará das câmeras, Sango para entrarmos no apartamento e eu cuido dos guardas.- Fala Kagome seria.

Elas pegaram os equipamentos e colocaram dentro de uma mochila preta que Rin ia levar. Foram para garagem, olharam no relógio que marcava 21:30h.

-Eles saíram as 21:00 e vão chegar as 22:30h, temos 1 hora!- Avisou Rin.

Subiram em suas motos e arrancaram.  
Chegaram no prédio as 21:40h e pararam em uma parte escura perto do prédio.  
Rin pegou dentro da mochila um revolver e deu para Kagome, no revolver tinha 4 dardos tranquilizantes. Kagome mirou e atirou acertando no porteiro (o revolver não fazia barulho). Elas correram para o portão e o pularam. Correram até uma parede que tinha uma câmera, Kagome e Sango se esconderam enquanto Rin ia com cuidado até a câmera para que ela não fosse filmada. Pegou de dentro da mochila um lap top, acessou nos dados da sala de controles e entrou nos arquivos das câmeras. Elas fez copia das imagens que estavam sendo transmitidas por todas as câmeras naquele momento e esperou o momento certo para congelar as câmeras. Quando conseguiu fez um sinal positivo para as meninas que saíram de seu esconderijo e foram para as escadas.

-Qual o andar Rin?- Perguntou Sango.

-4º.- Respondeu.

Elas reclamaram, mas subiram rápido as escadas. Quando chegaram no andar, olharam no relógio que marcava 21:55h.

-Temos 35 minutos, qual é o apartamento?-Perguntou Kagome.

-210- Respondeu Rin.

Foram correndo, Sango pegou na mochila um objeto parecido com um canivete, mas tinha varias funções. Demorou mais ou menos 3 minutos até elas conseguir abrir a porta do apartamento.

-Procurem rápido, vou ficar de guarda aqui.- Fala Rin.

As duas entram no apartamento, Kagome vai para o quarto de Inuyasha, enquanto Sango no de Mirok. Sango achou o fragmento de Mirok dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, dentro de uma caixa. Kagome achou o de Inuyasha dentro do guarda-roupa, na penteadeira, dentro de uma caixinha junto com a foto dele, com um casal, que ela supôs ser os pais dele. Depois as duas foram para o quarto de Sesshoumaru, olharam no relógio que marcava 22:15h. Elas tinham 15 minutos. Procuraram o fragmento em encontraram na gaveta da escrivania, dentro de uma caixa. Saíram do quarto e foram direto para fora do apartamento, olharam no relógio que marcava 22:20h.

-Vamos logo.- Falaram Kagome e Sango.

Sango tracou a porta e desceram as escadas correndo, no final já era 22:25h.

-Eu programei para que as câmeras voltassem ao normal as 22:30h.- Falou Rin.

-E o porteiro?-Perguntou Sango.

-Acordará daqui 3 minutos.

Elas saem do prédio, era 22:27h e quando olha vêem o porteiro acordar.

-Cadê os fragmentos?

As duas pegam os fragmento de dentro do bolso e mostram para Rin que da um sorriso, as três sobem em suas motos e colocam seus capacetes e antes de saírem vêem os meninos chegarem após isso eles arrancaram direto para casa.

Amanhece e as meninas acordam cedo, vão tomar café da manhã.

-Meninas, vocês dormiram bem?- Perguntou Kagome se servindo.

-Sim.- Falaram as duas.

-O que vamos fazer com os fragmentos?-Perguntou Rin.

-Ué vamos perguntar isso para Myoga, qual era realmente a missão de nossos pais, o que descobriram. -Respondeu Sango.

-E terminar com ela.-Completou Kagome.

-Sim.- Falam as outras.

Tomaram café e se arrumaram para irem para a faculdade.

-Já tem idéia de como irá pegar os fragmentos?-Perguntou Onigumo pelo telefone.

-Sim vou ir no apartamento deles hoje.- Respondeu Narak.

-Ótimo, quero esses fragmentos o mais rápido possível.-Falou desligando.

-VAMOS MENINAS! EU JA ESTOU PRONTA!.-Gritou Kagome para as outras.

-JA VAMOS!-Responderam elas do segundo andar da casa.

Logos elas descem e vão para a faculdade.

-MIROK VOCE VIU O MEU FRAGMENTO, QUE MEUS PAIS ME DERAM?-Gritou Inuyasha revirando seu quarto na procura do fragmento.

-NÃO, O MEU TAMBEM SUMIU!

-Vocês querem parar de gritar que meu ouvido não é pinico!-Falou Sesshoumaru serio como sempre.

Na noite passada eles chegaram cansados, e nem perceberam o cheiro das meninas, que nem existia naquele lugar. Resolveram irem logo para a faculdade, depois eles procurariam de novo pelo apartamento.

As meninas estavam no pátio da faculdades com Ayame, resolvendo sobre o ensaio da nova banda. Os meninos chegam e logo avistam as Meninas, e vão até elas.

-Olá meninas!- Falou Inuyasha.

-Olá!.-respondem as quatro.

Ficaram conversando a toa até bater o sinal e todos irem para as suas salas. Quando acaba as aulas as, meninas vão para pátio. Viram um tumulto no mural e foram ver o que era. Viram um folheto.

"Caros alunos, Imformamos que dia 25/06 a noite, Haverá uma dispulta de bandas, duplas ou solo. Informamos que também que o premio será um cruzeiro nas ferias de verão. Mais informações fala com a professora de Musica."

-Que legal, uma disputa! vamos falar com a professora.-Falou Rin animada.

-Mas amanhã, ela deve estar falando com vários alunos agora.-Falou Ayame.

-Oi meninas.-Falou Mirok chegando e atrás estavam vindo Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

-Olá Mirok- Respondem todas.

-Que tal irmos na boate sexta?

-Boa idéia. - falou Kagome.

-Eu topo.- Falou Rin e Sango.

-O Kouga vai?.- Perguntou Ayame corada.

-Eu não sei mas vou falar com ele.

-Se eles for eu vou.

-Então esta combinado, nós vamos nos encontrar naquela boate nova as 20:00h.

-Ok.-Falam as quatro.

Passaram se dias até que chega sexta-feira a noite, Narak havia ido no apartamento dos meninos, mas não encontrou os fragmentos, ficou furioso mas não falou nada há Onigumo. As meninas já tiveram seu primeiro ensaio.  
Agora as três estavam em seus quarto se arrumando para saírem. Kagome usava uma blusa frete única preta, que na cintura havia dois cortes de cada lado, era justa no corpo, assim o modelando, Estava com uma calça de couro acinzentado com gliter, uma sandália de amarrar no tornozelo prata, estava com uma maquiagem suave e Cabelo solto. Rin usava um vestido azul escuro justo até no quadril e solto o resto, ele batia até antes dos joelhos , com um decote modesto, estava com uma sandália azul clara de salto fino, Seu cabelo estava amarrado só a metade e sua maquiagem estava suave. Sango usava com uma blusa roxa de manga com corte nas laterais, a blusa era justa, usava uma saia jeans com pregas, calçava uma bota de cano longo e salto fino preta, seu cabelo esta em rabo de cavalo alto e sua maquiagem estava suave.  
Elas saíram de seus quartos e foram para sala, era quase 20:00h.

-Vamos.-perguntou Sango.

- sim.-falam as outras duas, elas foram para garagem, Rin e Sango estavam com um sobre tudo por causa que usava vestido e saia, subiram em suas motos e arrancaram.

Chegaram na boate 8 minutos depois. Estacionaram suas motos e entraram no local. Procuraram pelos meninos e logo os encontraram.

-Olá!- Falaram as três.

-Oi.- Falaram os três.

As levaram até uma mesa onde estavam e foram dançar.

-Cadê Ayame?- Perguntou Kagome.

-Já deve estar vindo.- Respondeu Inuyasha.

Inuyasha e Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru e Sango e Mirok se juntam mais, dançando, com uma música que acabara de começar, era agitada. Dançavam juntos, vão se juntando mais e quando a musica acaba eles ficam corados com a aproximação de cada um e se afastam rapidinho.

-Olá gente.- Falou Ayame chegando junto à Kouga.- Meninas acho que não conhecem Kouga Wolf; Kouga esta são Kagome Higurashi, Rin Nanami e Sango Takeda.

-Prazer.- Falam as três.

-O prazer é todo meu.- Falou Kouga beijando a mão de Kagome e a olhando profundamente, deixando um Inuyasha furioso já com os punhos fechados.

-Vou me sentar um pouco.- Falou Sesshoumru indo se sentar.

Rin vai atrás e também se senta.

-Cansou?- Perguntou Rin animada.

-Não.- Respondeu.

-Então por que se sentou?

-Porque sim.

-Hum, você tem namorada?

-Não e você?

-Também não.

-Hum, pensei que tinha.

-E por que pensou isso?

-Porque pensei oras.

-Hum.

Sesshoumaru ficou à observando.

-O que foi?- Perguntou Rin corada.

-Sabia que é bonita?

Rin cora mais ainda.

-V-verdade?

-Se eu to falando...

-O-obrigada.- Fala Rin que nem um pimentão.

Sesshoumaru continuou à olhando.

-Quer parar de ficar me olhando.- Falou Rin se possível mais corada.

-E se eu não quiser?

-...

Sesshoumaru chega mais perto.

-Você fica mais bonita corada.

Ele pega na mão dela que estava em cima da mesa, ele chega mais perto, mais perto e se beijam. Rin pegou na nunca de Sesshoumaru.

-Olha lá gente! –Falou Mirok malicioso- Sesshoumaru garanhão...!

O grupo inteiro olham e ficam boquiabertos.

-Eu não acredito, o maninho com a Rin? –Falou Inuyasha supreso.

-Deixem os pombinhos gente... –Falou Kagome rindo.

Começou a tocar uma musica super agitada e todos começaram a dançar, até que Inuyasha sente quatro cheiros familiares e não gostou nada, nada. Ayame também sente.

-Kah-chan é melhor você se preparar, o quarteto chatice chegou. –Falou Ayame irônica.

-Esta bem.

Narak e companhia alcançam o grupo de amigos. Narak sente os fragmentos por perto e quando passa por Kagome e Sango os sente fortemente. "Estão com elas!" Pensa Narak. As meninas dançavam e Narak Para perto delas. Quando Rin se junta à elas ele sente a presença de outro fragmento. Ele vai até Kikyo e os outros.

-Estão com elas os fragmentos. – Falou Narak a seus comparsas

-Esta bem, qual é o plano Narak? – Pergunta Hakudoshi.

-Kikyou você irá distrair o cachorro, Kagura o Sesshoumaru e quando o pervertido do Mirok estiver babando por uma garota eu e o Hakudoshi vamos forçar as garotas virem conosco. – Falou Narak.

-Mas e o lobo e a loba. – Pergunta Kagura.

-Quando eles estivem distraídos... Há quero que depois Kagura venha nos ajudar, quando ver que já sumimos.

-Ok. – Falam todos.

Kikyou foi para cima do Inuyasha e Kagura do Sesshoumaru. Passou uma garota de top e minissaia na frente de Mirok e ele foi que nem cachorrinho atrás dela, Ayame e Kouga foram beber algo.

-Agora! – Falou Narak a Hakudoshi.

Kagome e Sango estavam juntas quando Narak pegou-as pelos braços e as guiaram até para um lugar afastado da boate. Hakudoshi pegou Rin e também a guiou para fora da boate.

-Nos soltem! – Falaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês estão com os fragmentos, me dêem! – Falou Narak ameaçadoramente.

-Vem tentar. – Falaram as três.

Kagura aparece, seguiu o cheiro deles.

-Vão perceber logo, vamos rápido com isso. – Sussurra Kagura só para Narak ouvir.

-Vamos logo com isso. Me dêem logo os fragmento e eu poupo vocês. – Falou Narak arrogante.

-Então isso vai ser do jeito mais difícil, não é garota? –Falou Sango olhando para as amigas com um olhar significativo.

As três se posicionaram em forma de ataque.

-Que seja. –Falou Narak dando de ombros.

Começaram a lutar. As meninas quase sempre acertavam seus oponentes, mas também eram bastante acertadas. Em um golpe Kagome pulou e deu um rodopio e acertou o pé no rosto de Narak, mas este revidou dando um soco em seu estomago a fazendo voar e se chocar com uma arvore. Rin da um chute da uma rasteira em Rakudoshi e quando ele cai segura o pé de Rin a fazendo cair, logo eles se levantam e Rin tenta dar um soco nele, mas ele segura seu braço e o torce a fazendo gemer de dor mas o revida com um chute nas partes baixas. Sango dá uma cambalhota e da um chute no rosto de Kagura fazendo-a cair, mas ela logo se levanta e corre para atrás de Sango e da um chute em suas costa, Sango gira e chuta de seu estomago.

-JÁ CHEGA! –Gritou Narak pegando sua arma e apontando para Kagome, Hakudoshi e Kagura fazem o mesmo. –Dê os fragmentos, AGORA!

As três se olham e entendem o recado uma da outra. Pegam algo dentro da bolsa e quando iam dar à eles, elas jogam no chão e logo o que se vê era somente fumaça.

-ATRÁS DELAS! –Mandou Narak, mas era tarde, elas já haviam escapados. –Malditas!

Elas voltam para dentro da boate e se encontram com o pessoal, Kikyou já não estava mais lá.

-Onde vocês estavam? –Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Fomos tomar um ar. –Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso amarelo.

-Nó já vamos. –Falou Sango vendo que Narak e os outros entravam na boate.

-Mas... –Tentou argumentar Mirok.

-Tchau! –Falou Rin puxando suas amigas para fora da boate.

-O que deu nelas? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru confuso.

As meninas vão para casa..

**Espero que tenham gostado, ****By: Rapha-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oie, desculpem com o atraso, é que deu uns problemas aqui HeHeHe ^-^' Esquero que gostem bjss**_

**Capitulo 6**

Amanhece, era final de semana, as meninas acordam cedo pois hoje teriam que treinar e ir falar com Myoga para saber mais sobre a jóia. A manhã inteira elas treinam tanto luta como pontaria. Agora sabiam que Narak, Hakudoshi, Kagura e Kikyou queriam os fragmentos, teriam que tomar mais cuidado. Quando terminam de treinar vão se arrumar para irem falar com Myoga.

-Sim Onigumo... com as primeiras informações que você me deu delas eu vou poder ficar de olho nelas e consegui descobrir em que missão estão e o porque, vamos pegar aqueles fragmentos rapidinho. –Falou Narak que estava falando com Onigumo pelo telefone.

-_Muito bem "filho". –_Onigumo respondeu do outro lado, ele da uma gargalhada- _faça seu trabalho._ –e desliga.

-Será um prazer "pai". –Falou para si mesmo.

-Então quer dizer que aquele maldito que a jóia para ficar mais poderoso?- Falou Rin incrédula. –Como alguém quer poder tanto assim, Deus me livre!

-Pois é, olha, eu andei pesquisando sobre ele e descobri que ele se chama Onigumo Tanaki. –Falou Myoga olhando alguns papéis.

-ONIGUMO TANAKI?- Gritaram as três.

-Sim, por quê?

-Esse é o nome do diretor da faculdade! –Falou Sango.

-Então não é a toa que ele sabiam que o Inuyasha, o Mirok e o Sesshoumaru tinham os fragmentos. –Falou Kagome irritada.

-Sim, vocês vão ter que arrumar um jeito de pega-lo, e tomar cuidado extra.

-Ta, agora nós vamos indo. –Falou Sango.

-Tchau meninas, e tomem cuidado.

-Tchau Myoga. –Falaram as três.

Elas saem da sala de Myoga, logo chegaram em casa.

-Bom, vocês tem alguma idéia para pegarmos eles? –Perguntou Sango.

-Não. - Falam as outras.

-Bom, eu vou dar uma volta. –Falou Kagome indo pegar seu capacete e as chaves da moto.

-Mas e o almoço? –Perguntou Rin.

-Eu como algo na rua. –Kagome sai sem deixar que as meninas falem algo.

-Eu faço o almoço. –Falou Sango já indo para a cozinha.

-Eu vou procurar algo sobre o Onigumo na net. –Falou Rin pegando o notebook.

-Eu vou dar uma volta. –Falou Inuyasha saindo enquanto Mirok e Sesshoumaru estavam na sala.

Mirok estava sentado assistindo TV e Sesshoumaru lia um livro. Mirok desliga a TV e se vira para Sesshoumaru.

-Ei Sesshoumaru, nós vimos você e a Rin-chan se beijando ontem lá na boate. –Falou Mirok malicioso – Sesshy garanhão...

Sesshoumaru larga o livro e vai até Mirok, este levanta do sofá com medo, mas Sesshoumaru o pega pela gola da camisa.

-Primeiro nunca mais me chame de Sesshy... e segundo se eu beijei ela ou não, não é da sua conta. –Falou ele soltando Mirok e voltando para a poltrona onde lia seu livro.

-Certo, mas que é garanhão, a isso é He He He.

Pow Pow Pow.

A próxima coisa que se vê é Mirok espatifado no chão.

-Cale a boca e não se meta na minha vida!

-Ta bom, não esta mais aqui quem falou.

–Mirok faz um pose de sentido.

-Bom mesmo.

-Ah para Sesshy... não é verdade? –Falou Mirok malicioso.

Ele ouve um rosnado vindo de Sesshoumaru.

-Tchau! –Mirok foge que nem foguete.

-MIROK! VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Kagome chega em um parque chamado Sakura, o nome dado por causa de suas cerejeiras. Ela vai em direção a uma grande cerejeira e se senta em baixo dela, ela sente alguém se sentando ao seu lado.

-Aqui é bonito, não é?

-Inuyasha? O que faz aqui?

-Eu vim dar uma volta para refrescar a cabeça, e você?

-Também.

Os dois ficam olhando a paisagem, mas Kagome quebra o silencio.

-Eu costumava vir aqui com meus pais.

-Onde eles estão?

-Se foram... –Ela falou triste.

-Meus pêsames.

-Deixa prá lá, já faz muitos anos.

Inuyasha pega na mão de Kagome

-Sabe... Aqui me traz paz, sempre vinha aqui para relaxar.

-Você não vem mais?

-De vez em quando.

-A sim... E ai, esta namorando?

-Não, mas ano passado eu estava com Kikyou

-Que mau gosto Inu!

-Do que me chamou?

-De Inu, posso?

-Pode.

-Mas... Por que não esta mais com ela?

-Ela me traiu, eu a vi beijando aquele nojento do Narak, arg... mas em compensação eu vi o que ela é de verdade, o Mirok e o Sesshoumaru sempre me falavam que ela não prestava, mas eu não dava bola e só quando virei corno que vi a verdadeira face de Kikyou.

-Você não é corno!

-Feh, que seja.

-Não é serio! É como eu sempre digo, se ela te traiu é porque ela não te merecia, você era muito bom para ela. –Kagome sorria e Inuyasha ficou encantado com o sorriso dela.

-Se você acha... Káh.

-Ta ai, gostei do apelido!

Os dois riem.

-Nossa estou com uma fome... Vamos comer? –Falou Kagome com a mão no estomago.

-Ta, mas eu pago.

-Não, eu pago.

Inuyasha se levanta e a ajuda a se levantar.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Seu chato... –Kagome fecha a cara.

-Pare de birra e vamos logo comer. –Inuyasha a puxa para uma lanchonete que tinha ali perto.

Enquanto o pedido não chegava, eles conversavam.

-Sabe, você é bem legal Káh.

-Eu sei. –Falou ela se achando.

-Nem se acha, não é?

Eles caem na gargalhada.

-Obrigada.

-Olha, se a minha banda ganhar no concurso lá na festa, eu levo você na viagem de premiação ta?

-Claro... que não, eu sei que a nossa banda vai ganhar He He.

-Engraçadinha.

-Ta, Ta, e eu levo você, combinado? –Falou Kagome.

-Lógico.

O pedido chega e eles começam a comer, quando terminam Inuyasha paga a conta e eles saem da lanchonete e vão andar no parque Sakura. Eles encontram um banco em frente a um lago e se sentam nele.

-E você Káh, tem um namorado?

-Não, não.

-Eu achei que tivesse.

-Por que? –Ela o olha curiosa.

-É que você é tão bonita, achei que tivesse.

Kagome começa a tossir.

-Você ta bem?

-Es-estou –Kagome se recompõe- obrigada, foi muito bom passar o dia com você.

-Também.

Kagome se levanta.

-Bom, eu já vou indo, tchau In...

Inuyasha a interrompe, pois ele a puxa e a beija. Kagome é pega de surpresa, mas depois de alguns segundo o corresponde e enlaça seu pescoço e se senta em sua perna. Era come se precisassem desse beijo mais que tudo. Depois de um tempo se separam e ficam se encarando. Kagome se levanta de repente.

-Tcha- Tchau Inu. –E sai.

-Tchau Kàh.


End file.
